Inertial measurement units (IMUs) can acquire motion information for determining navigational information like position, heading, and attitude. For example, IMUs are used in high performance applications such as vehicle or air plane navigation, and lower performance applications such as aircraft attitude and heading recognition, personal navigation, or missile guidance. In some applications that incorporate IMUs there is limited space for the placement of an IMU. As a typical IMU provides motion information by using three gyroscopes, three accelerometers, and supporting electrodes and interconnects, it is challenging to integrate an IMU into applications with limited space while maintaining desired performance.